


【锤基】中世纪AU

by GanGanGan



Series: 锤基短篇（PWP） [11]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanGanGan/pseuds/GanGanGan
Summary: 简介：Loki的亲生父亲Laufey来到Odin家，打算要回自己的儿子，他开出了很好的条件，但是暗恋自已养兄的Loki不甘心就这么离开......警告：架空的中世纪设定，Thor19岁，Loki17岁，未成年性行为...慎（以及你懂得没什么剧情）





	【锤基】中世纪AU

　　Thor摘下身上的斗篷递给仆人，皮料上已经沾满了雨水，他的皮鞋和大衣也不能幸免，衬衣和马甲倒还没湿，他乖乖换下沾了泥的西裤，害怕这股冷气把他弟弟弄得着凉。  
　　他今天很累，一早他出去处理了一些父亲交代的事宜，中午回来时还没碰到餐桌，就得知Laufey送来了信，给Loki。  
　　最近发生在Odin家的事情太多了，最具冲击力的当属Loki这一项，Thor猜测过Loki是领养的，毕竟他那个黑发绿眼，瘦削白净的弟弟和这个家里的所有人都不同，但Thor很爱他，从小到大都是如此，这事无关血缘，但前段时间，Loki的亲生父亲突然登门拜访，想把这个属于Laufey家族的子嗣索要回去。  
　　Laufey脸色冷漠，完全没有找到亲生儿子的喜悦，他来到Odin的庄园，与这个当年的死对头互相对视，企图要回本属于他的东西，Loki缩在Odin身后，Thor也走过来把他挡在一旁，紧紧拉着Loki的手。  
　　“他已经长大了，”Odin干咳了一声，Loki已经十七岁了，再也不是他当年带回来的孩子，“无论你想怎么样，也得遵从他自己的决定，在此之前，Loki仍是Odin家的人。”  
　　Odin看不出什么实质的悲伤，他还和以前一样面无表情，只不过严肃了几分——好像他护卫着的是自己庄园中的一块土地或财产，这个表情让Loki感到不安，还好Thor在这两位针锋相对的长辈中始终握着他的手。  
　　此后Laufey离开，他让Loki自己考虑，这几天中Loki一直很少说话，这些事情对于一个仍未成年的孩子来说太过残酷了，Thor考虑再三也没有再去打扰他，Frigga说Loki需要静静，然后今天中午Thor回家吃饭，就得知Loki收到了Laufey的信，他心急火燎地冲上楼，敲着Loki的房门，最终一把推开，发现里面根本没人。  
　　Loki的确不是Thor的亲生兄弟，但他们彼此的关系比亲生的好得多，所以Thor完全不想让Loki离开，他急坏了，几乎问了每个仆从，又在大宅里找了一通，图书馆和客厅依旧不见Loki的身影，他备好马就赶向了庄园的牧场，Loki可能出现的马场和果园他都找了个遍，最后甚至走进周边的森林去搜寻他的弟弟。  
　　天空被乌云盖了个透彻，淅淅沥沥地下起了雨，雨水打在Thor脸上和披着的斗篷上，金发大个子挫败极了，他恨自己只有十九岁，没能长成到继承Odin衣钵的年纪，如果他成为这个庄园的主人，如果他拥有更多的权利和力量，他肯定要在Laufey前来时揍断他的鼻梁，再把这位遗弃了Loki的不称职父亲一脚踢出去。他深深觉得自己得保护Loki，但如果Loki不想要他，自己选择离开这个家，他又无力得好像自己是最失败的人。  
　　Thor淋着雨回到大宅，才从女仆那儿得知Loki已经回来了，他快乐又焦急，不知是因为激动还是因为受凉手有些哆哆嗦嗦。他换上衣服走上楼梯，好像只要几分钟，但他又在对方的卧室门口迟疑了一下，思考着Loki会怎么面对他。  
　　长期的思考不是Thor的长项，门没锁，他打开门时Loki正坐在床头上，望着窗外的大雨。  
　　床头的暖灯在黑暗中发出点点光亮，凑着这个他能看清Loki的脸，Thor走过去坐在Loki的床边，这才发现Loki身上有股酒味。  
　　“你去酒窖了？”Thor嗅着空气中那股苹果酒味道，Loki朝他点点头。  
　　他倒是没喝酒，Thor知道Loki喝完酒是什么样子，哪怕只是几口，那原本白皙的脸颊都会泛起潮红，Loki发育慢一些，就算十七岁了他看起来还是个少年，虽然他的身高不矮，但体型的修长让他像跟在Thor身旁的小弟弟，浑身泛着一股奶香气，到没有牛奶那么浓郁，好像混入了柠檬和桑葚，变得青涩又好闻，他喝醉时软软地趴在Thor怀里，嘴里的酒味和原本的气息混合在一起，有一股甜腻的香气。  
　　现在的Loki清醒又冷淡，脸上看不出是什么神情，窗外打起一个惊雷，他的身体抖了一下，也没再做出任何反应。他可真是长大了，Thor想，以前他弟弟害怕打雷时，都会发着抖钻进他的被窝。  
　　“你看过Laufey的信了吗？”Thor问。  
　　Loki冲他点点头，好看的眉头锁了起来，“你考虑过...去Laufey那边吗？”Thor局促地扯着自己的衬衣袖口，好像那枚带着家族纹章的扣子是一个最重要的东西，不得不说，他为这个问题和Loki即将说出的答案感到恐惧。  
　　“我不知道......”Loki抬起头望了Thor一眼，又很快地垂下头，把脑袋埋在膝盖里，好像在把自己围成一个保护圈，“我不知道该怎么办好，Thor。”  
　　Thor伸手拍拍Loki的肩膀，又把他拉过来，按在自己的怀里，“我不希望你离开。”别走，我不会让你走，他本来想这么说，但他不能干涉自己弟弟的决定，那实在太自私了，Loki是Laufey唯一的孩子，他极有可能继承Laufey庞大的家产和权利，Thor不能把Loki占为己有，让他一直在自己身边当个默默无闻的弟弟。  
　　“我很害怕。”Loki不安地嘟囔了一声，就被Thor紧紧地抱住，他的脸蹭在Thor的脖颈上，闻着他哥哥身上染着的青草和泥土的潮气，Thor的金发没能擦干，现在湿淋淋地耷下来几缕。  
　　“留在这里，弟弟，”Thor安慰地摸摸Loki的腰，“这里才是你的家，这和血缘没什么关系——我爱你，父亲和母亲也爱你。”  
　　“我是Laufey的孩子，这两个家族纠缠了那么久，等你继承了父亲的权利，就不会喜欢我了，到时候那些自以为是的兄弟之情，全都会随着你的成熟渐渐淡薄......”Loki的声音很小，微弱又带着点儿颤音，他像只胆小的野猫，凑在Thor耳朵旁，把这些即将发生的事实一句一句说给他哥哥听。  
　　“纸里包不住火，到时候家族里所有人都会知道，我不是Odin的孩子，我是Laufey的私生子，他们会怀疑我，觉得我是个叛徒。你很快就会听到他们的话，你也许会为此愤怒，但怀疑的种子也会埋在你的心中，再过几年，再过几年你们就会赶走我，让我不得不离开这片庄园。”  
　　“那样的话我还不如现在离开，”Loki往后仰了一下，能让他看到Thor的脸，他的绿眼睛已经湿了，在暖黄的灯光下就像从一谭碧绿的湖水，Thor这才注意到他弟弟不知何时已经哭过了，眼眶一直发红而湿润，“是不是？”Loki一遍一遍地问，那声音绝望又受伤，让人知道他根本不渴求这个问题的答案。  
　　Thor为此感到愤怒，他加重了手上的力道，明知自己可能把Loki抱得很痛也不松手，让他气愤的不仅仅是Loki这些负面的猜测，而是这些Loki将要面临的排斥真的有可能发生，但Thor保证他会一直爱着Loki，从他第一次从Frigga手中接过这需要保护的弟弟时，他就这么想了，他想告诉Loki他是错的，结果自己能做的只是用力抚摸Loki的后背和腰身，来缓解对方身体的冰凉。  
　　“我发誓我不会那么做，我会一直爱你。”Thor在Loki耳边说下这句誓言。  
　　Loki把脑袋靠在他的胸前，“我只是你的养兄弟，你没必要对我承诺这么多。”  
　　这不仅仅是兄弟的问题——Thor咬紧了牙，他不知道该不该告诉对方，他当然爱Loki，他爱Loki那么多，他爱他弟弟的一举一动，一蹙一笑，Loki的每一个表情，每一个部位他都喜欢，他早就意识到了这种爱非常，非常地不正常，有时候他望向自己弟弟的眼神就像个变态。但他不能也不敢把这种见鬼的爱告诉他弟弟，那会把Loki吓坏的，他弟弟比他小了两岁，发育却比他当时慢得多，望向Thor的眼睛里满是纯真，那些带着调皮的恶作剧也像个孩子一样，偶尔恶毒起来的样子让Thor觉得可爱，那根本不是他该下手侮辱的，如果他真的做了一些过分的事，也许只能加快Loki离开他走向Laufey庄园的脚步。  
　　Loki睁着眼睛看他，黑发少年的脸惨白得像一张纸，看起来害怕又惶恐，“你说你爱我，那些...兄弟之情，但是Thor，我根本就不是你的弟弟。”  
　　Thor暴躁地把Loki推开一段距离，好让他伸出手能摸到Loki的脸侧——看着Loki此时满是怀疑与不安的神情，他知道他就要摊牌了，他马上就要把那些肮脏不堪的想法说给Loki听，他按捺了太久了，克制不是Thor的专长，但为了Loki他已经——他不知道该说什么好，他凑过脸，激动地吻住了Loki的嘴角。  
　　这不像个一如既往的晚安吻，这个吻虽然很轻，但一下一下蹭过Loki微凉的薄唇，Thor意识到他在玷污他的弟弟，看着Loki睁大的绿眼睛中的讶异，他却根本停不了手，他的舌尖舔着Loki的嘴角，Loki没有反抗，他好像吓坏了，甚至张开了嘴让Thor长驱直入，吻很快就随着Thor的进攻而变得潮湿火热，窗外愈来愈大的雨声他根本听不见，听到的只有唇舌相触的水声和Loki急促的呼吸，Thor怀疑有人拉开了风箱，过了一会儿他才意识到那是他激动过度的心跳。  
　　Thor无法控制自己，他为这个终于得到的吻而痴迷过度，Thor搂着他的弟弟，吻他，舔他，好像这是此时最该做的事，Loki的双手无处可放，只好搭在Thor的胸口上，感受着那擂鼓般的心跳，他感到他哥哥的舌头伸进来扫过他的牙床，挑逗他的舌尖，却完全没想去反抗，Thor的手紧紧按住他的后脑，把他们越拉越近，朝着脚下的地狱越拉越深。  
　　Thor松开口时完全无法面对Loki湿润泛红的嘴唇，他像是做了最大的恶事，巴不得转身逃走，但双手和身体都不听他的指挥，仍然把他弟弟紧紧地禁锢在自己怀中。  
　　是Loki在那个引线上再加了一把火，黑发少年半睁着湿润的眼睛，睫毛上挂着泪珠，一脸茫然地掀起自己的羊绒背心，他好像根本不知道自己在做什么，脱了那件卡其色背心，他的手哆哆嗦嗦地解自己的衬衣纽扣，扣得紧紧的第三枚扣子他碰了几次都没能解开，他太青涩，又紧张过度，让这一切变得性感得可怕，几乎在Thor心中引起爆炸。此时Thor不明白Loki想做什么，更不明白自己想做什么，他拉住Loki的手，按着他的身体把他压在身下，让那张带着铁架的单人床发出一声凄惨的哀嚎。  
　　Thor急切地咬开Loki的纽扣，他的手抚摸着Loki修长的腿，一刻都不愿松开，顺着大腿摸到腰带，把Loki的裤子扯掉，惨兮兮地挂在一边的脚腕上，少年腿上黑色的中筒袜让Thor意识到他在做什么，但他不想停止，而Loki并未反抗，他的双手扣在Thor肩膀上，惊惶地扯掉了Thor的发绳，散开那一头金发。  
　　Thor的脑袋凑上Loki的颈间，在那片白皙光滑的皮肤上用力嗅着，他弟弟从未有过任何有关床伴的传闻，Loki洁白如纸，而他会成为他的第一次，Thor为此欲火焚身，没有时间反省自己这项重罪，他的阴茎在Loki的白嫩的双腿间磨蹭着，刺激得Loki微微颤抖着曲起了腿。Loki的一只鞋子被他蹬掉，裤子也掉在了地上，坠落的纽扣和地板碰撞了一下弹出老远，Loki无暇顾及，他不知道该把腿放在哪儿好，另一只带着皮鞋的脚因Thor在他胸前的吮吻而盘上他哥哥的腰身。  
　　窗外的雨越下越大，可能这片田野又会遭殃，森林会在水退前都无法进入，闪电一下接着一下，这个屋子里早已经一片黑暗，不知是Thor还是Loki打碎了那抹烛光，黑暗中他们亲吻着对方，又在雷鸣中相互喘息呻吟，天空落下来的声音那么大，一把便吞掉了Loki被进入时的哀嚎。  
　　Loki浑身都在发抖，他缩在Thor身下，脸色难看得几乎扭曲，平整的指甲紧紧抓在Thor的肩膀上，留下一道道带血的伤痕，他的眼睛一直是湿润的，只不过现在哭泣变成大哭，他喉咙里发出吃痛的呻吟，就像伤到后腿的小鹿，眼泪满溢而出，润湿了Thor的颈窝。  
　　闪电带来的白光中Thor猛然发现自己在做什么，他慌张地松开手，想把那该死的阴茎拔出去，但Loki的双腿还在抽搐，即使如此也要紧紧扣住Thor的腰，咬着嘴唇哭得一抽一抽，身体却一点都不想松开。  
　　“哥哥......”Loki的声音里满是哭腔，让他显得更幼小，他伸手捞住Thor的肩膀，就像拉着最后一根救命稻草，“继续——”他倔强地在Thor耳边说，感受着他哥哥的内心再次燃烧起来。  
　　Thor用缓慢的动作渐渐打开他，他们进入前已经做过润滑，但Loki太紧，Thor又太大，每一下动作对Loki而言都像是一种折磨，拔出来时他感到自己整具身体都要被拖拽过去，顶进来时又要因为过度的饱胀感难过得哭起来，他在Thor身下蜷成一团，被他哥哥所征服，打开自己所有的部分，把那些脆弱的，隐秘的地方全给Thor看，但只要他再次皱起眉头，Thor马上就停下动作去摸他的脸，凑过去给他安慰的亲吻。  
　　Loki迷迷糊糊地想起Thor之前的几个床伴，他讨厌她们所有人，恨不得用刀子划破那些女人的脸，但此时他心里竟然有几分崇敬——真不知道那些女人是怎么忍受这种酷刑的。他们俩进行了好一阵这才不算是折磨了，他的身体因适应放松下来，火辣的感觉还在，但刺痛已经开始麻木，Thor的进出也更加顺利，Loki吃力地抬起上身，凑近Thor的下巴轻咬了一口。  
　　“快点。”他在Thor耳边轻声说，就像往常搞恶作剧时把细节悄悄告诉他的哥哥，他声音有点点嘶哑，但带着点笑意，让这句话甜腻得发疯，Thor就像得到了赦令，疯了般地拉起Loki的一条腿扛在肩上，俯下身又快又猛地操他，就像一头野兽。  
　　Loki不知被他戳中了哪里，他呜咽出声，口中破碎的呻吟都尖利了起来，在这个黑夜中他怎么哭喊都没关系，夹杂着电闪雷鸣的暴雨能吞掉他的一切声音，这让他毫不吝啬那些淫荡的呻吟，在Thor身下放开自己。Loki的衬衫早就敞开，露出的半截肩膀上留着Thor刚给他的吻痕，他挣扎着想脱掉这皱巴巴的衬衫，喝止Thor停下，别再那么用力地操他让他浑身没一点平衡——但Thor可不听，他拉住Loki的手给他解开衬衣的袖扣，顺口叼住Loki的指尖吮吸轻咬，把他弟弟逼得面色发红，带着泪痕狠狠瞪他，却又被快感冲坏了脑子，眯着眼睛嘴中再次发出那种猫科动物的哼声。  
　　Loki很快射了出来，他无力地躺在床上，任Thor凑过去舔他的嘴角，Thor按着Loki的腰，把他猛地抬起来，Loki因坐立被插到最深，整个人都几乎痉挛起来，Thor分开他的臀瓣，用大手抓住举起又紧紧按下，Loki双腿大张着跪在Thor的阴茎上，他的脑袋埋在Thor怀里，因为疲乏弓着腰，又在一次一次火热的顶弄中猛地被激起来，像只受惊的小兔子。  
　　“哥哥...哥哥......”Loki半张着嘴，不断地呢喃着，一声声称呼都撞在Thor耳朵里，他要为此发起疯来了，他咬着Loki的唇瓣，伴随着他弟弟下一声咬字不清的呼唤，一边抚慰着Loki的性器，一边射在了他的体内。  
　　这下Loki可真是没有力气了，他软趴趴地伏在Thor身上，汗湿的黑发和Thor的金发纠缠在一起，Thor托着他的腰把他举起来放在身侧，和自己脸对着脸，他太快乐了，这情景简直无法想象，他很想冲出门去，在暴雨中大吼来发泄自己满心的快乐，但最终他望着Loki清亮的眼睛，微微翘起的嘴角，没有一点起身离开这张床的打算。  
　　Thor抓起Loki的手，把他手指上那枚银戒掰下来，换上自己手上的那个带着家族纹章的金色戒指——这是他成年礼上得到的，Loki睁大了眼，好奇地望着手上新加上的饰品，Thor的指节比他粗，他戴着松松的，Thor便冲他笑，他掌心里握着Loki的银戒，想戴在中指上才发现这个有点太细，只好按在无名指上。  
　　“好了。”Thor笨拙地把戒指戴好，伸手来抓Loki的手。“你看，这样我们不止是兄弟了，”他的蓝眼睛闪着光，“我的就是你的，你的也是我的。”  
　　Loki冲他笑了起来，再一次地。是那种看着他哥哥犯蠢时的笑声，带点儿嘲讽，但更多的是快乐。他想到明早Odin发现这一变化后，肯定又会把他哥哥拎到客厅使劲儿训斥，他把脑袋拱在Thor怀里，心满意足地听着Thor因睡眠逐渐平缓的呼吸声。  
　　关于Laufey的事他已经考虑得差不多了，Loki一直是个挺贪婪的孩子，自小的不安全感让他情不自禁地想要更多，财产，权利，这是普通人都想要的东西，Laufey遗弃他，导致他在Odin家诡异的地位，这位亲生父亲一定要用他的家族好好偿还，但Loki最想要的，还是眼前这个人，Loki把玩着Thor的金发，他腰腿几乎没什么知觉了，这场性爱对还年少的他来说可真是有点过分，但他丝毫不后悔。毕竟可是他先发现了Thor那些奇怪的想法，并用行为使之延伸，一步一步地诱惑了他，导致那背德的种子长成如今这幅模样，终于在今夜结成果实，这个构思精妙的小骗子愉悦地笑起来，一开始脸上的纯真也变成了精打细算的模样。  
　　事到如今，Thor可算是把这件事做出来了，Loki叹了口气，他的哥哥如今对Loki死心塌地，自己的家族戒指都要拿来和他分享，虽说戒指大概明天就要还回去，Loki还是在上面用力咬了一口，导致指环上出现了一个恶狠狠的牙印，Loki这才满意起来，看来他终于可以安心地去Laufey的庄园，这两个家族的领地相隔不远，也就小半天马车的距离，Thor肯定会来看他的，而Loki也可以趁着半夜跑过来。现在的关系他们已经可以做到这步了，要知道，如果Thor和Loki还是兄弟关系，Loki是无论如何都不会离开Thor身边的，若他离开半月后Thor如果多了个新女伴，他又要恨得咬牙切齿了。  
　　三天后Laufey来接走了他的继承人，看着Loki跟着生父离开的样子，Thor几乎气疯了，Loki走后他就在屋里打东西出气，但又苦于父亲的禁足无法去Laufey的领地撒野——一周后，Loki半夜突然出现在Thor的卧室，他用一个吻就把Thor的怒气完全平息了。  
　　半年之内Thor就练得了一手熟练的爬窗技能，Laufey大宅外通往Loki卧室的一砖一瓦他都记得一清二楚。  
　　

　　“你当时是怎么说的来着，Thor？”黑发男人眨眨眼，认认真真地说出来，“你的就是我的，难道当时的话就是为了诱拐你未成年的弟弟上床吗？”  
　　Thor放下酒杯，他正在Laufey的大宅中，自从这些年Loki和Thor分别继承了家产后，他们就越发明目张胆——过夜已经不算什么，彼此的大宅中甚至都有了专门为对方准备的卧室，Thor坐在这间卧室的沙发上，赌气地说，“但这是领地问题——Loki，我不可能直接把家族里的地划给你，那些长辈得说多少闲话？”  
　　是啊，想起闲话这个问题，Loki眨了眨眼，谁都知道如今的Laufey家族和Odin家族交往有多么亲密，两位家族继承人简直亲如兄弟，但他们暂时没想到这对兄弟每天晚上都上床这点，Loki揪了一把Thor的金发，把他扯过来和自己深吻。  
　　今晚他们注定得在床上谈谈领地问题了。

 

END.


End file.
